


Boys Night Out

by Baneberry



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Double Penetration, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pre-War, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8579521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Baneberry/pseuds/Baneberry
Summary: Nightbeat gets acquainted with Quark's new friend, Brainstorm. And then they all bang.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Belated posting this on AO3 ugh. Anyway, a birthday fic for robo-hunter-chaim! Bless you, Chaim, keep on rockin'.

Quark was different, and Nightbeat had noticed almost immediately.

It started a little over a month ago. Quark’s personality had not changed; still finicky and cautious, all perfectionist, primp, and proper. But to the trained eye, much like Nightbeat’s, he recognized the subtle differences. Less frequent fits of paranoia, minor (and often comical) as they were; not nearly as stressed as he usually was. Didn’t snap or speak curtly every other sentence. Smiled at things he usually wouldn’t smile at.

But what was it? What had changed Quark so drastically? Because it was drastic. Quark was… relaxing, maybe even opening up. But to who?

The answer reared its head one month and two weeks later.

At their favorite tavern, Nightbeat and Quark took their usual spots at the bar. Chattered nonsense; Nightbeat usually had to hush Quark about work, since this was a time for kicking back. But this time… Quark was all too happy to talk about the most inane bullshit.

It was mostly by habit now that Nightbeat snatched up Quark’s drink and took a big gulp. What usually followed was Quark struggling to get the glass back, chiding him, and threatening never to do this again. This time, however, this time Quark didn’t care. He clearly saw Nightbeat pick up the drink, knock back a swallow, before glancing back at the tissues he’d been idly picking apart in his hands.

Nightbeat slammed down the glass. “Who is it?” he asked, visor wide and leaning in uncomfortably close to his friend.

Quark blinked, pushing up his glasses in the little space between him and Nightbeat’s face. Then, he smirked, his optics softening. “Ah,” he said, taking his drink back. “I see. And I thought I was doing so well covering it up.”

“Not when it comes to an ace investigator such as myself,” Nightbeat snorted. He sat back, smoothing out his hands and grinning. “Nothing escapes my watchful, always vigilant gaze,” he said as the bot beside him drunkenly took his glass, sipped it, then put it back in place.

Quark chortled. “I see.”

“So, tell me all about ‘im. What’s he like? Is he cool? Is he smart? Is he anything like me?”

Quark traced a finger around the rim of his glass, playing a soft whistle. “I think,” he said, grinning, “it’d be best to just introduce you to him.”

—

Brainstorm was… eccentric.

A nice fellow, if a little on the untrustworthy side. Bragged a lot, inflated ego, but Nightbeat could relate, though he wouldn’t admit it. Not exactly the taste he expected of Quark, but the flier made his old friend happy, and that was all that really mattered. Brainstorm seemed to bring out a more playful side of Quark, albeit through mostly teasing, but it was good to see him relax. Always too damn wound up, Nightbeat thought.

He did not expect once in his seemingly infinite lifespan, however, that Quark and Brainstorm would one day invite him to a threesome. Quark had opened up, but _holy shit_ Nightbeat did not see that coming.

It was a little awkward, but Nightbeat agreed. Why not? Quark was cute, Brainstorm had an attractive frame, and he hadn’t been laid in what felt like years. What’s a little tango in the tarp between friends and colleagues?

So that was how Nightbeat ended up here, standing before Quark spread out in Brainstorm’s lap on the floor, legs open, channel exposed and wet.

“We made sure to prep early,” Brainstorm snickered as Quark blushed, “I hope you don’t mind.”

“N-No,” Nightbeat stammered, raising a hand, “that’s… that’s fi–wait, are we taking turns, or are we…?” He pointed back and forth between himself and Brainstorm.

“Double the trouble, my friend,” Brainstorm smirked.

Quark covered his face in his hands, embarrassed. “Primus, don’t say it like that. In fact, don’t say it at all.”

Brainstorm pinched Quark’s cheek. “Hey, it was your–”

“Stop!”

Brainstorm shrugged. “Well,” he said, coaxing Nightbeat over with a seductive curl of his finger, “let’s get down to business.”

Nightbeat gulped, spark thrumming rapidly in his chest. He walked over to the two, slowly at first, stopping to kneel between Quark’s legs. The sight of his channel, the flush of violet in Quark’s eyes and glasses… Nightbeat was feeling a little hot under the collar now.

“Uppy,” Brainstorm hummed, sitting Quark up. Quark went onto his knees, Brainstorm guiding Nightbeat into proper position. The flier’s panels folded open, unit pressurizing. “Don’t be shy now,” he teased, winking at Nightbeat.

Nightbeat sneered. “I don’t want to make you feel insecure, s'all,” he taunted, and Quark snorted at that. It took him a minute to get fully erect, but it wasn’t too hard (well…). Quark’s cute, nervous expression was enough to arouse him, one hand clutching his unit and pumping it a few times.

“Nice equipment,” Brainstorm said, “but not as nice as mine.”

“No,” Quark growled.

Nightbeat grinned at Brainstorm, knowing full well the flier was leering behind his mask. Brainstorm shuffled forward, and they both shivered as their hands pressed their units together. Brainstorm bucked, grinding into Nightbeat’s unit once, causing the bot to jump. Brainstorm giggled mischievously, and Nightbeat nearly slapped his unit in retaliation.

“A-Are we ready?” Quark mumbled, bracing his hands on Nightbeat’s shoulders.

Brainstorm’s optics brightened. “Always.”

Quark bit his bottom lip, hard, as he slowly lowered himself. His partners helped guide him, until he finally took both the heads of their units inside his channel. Quark gasped, stopping; Brainstorm quickly grabbed his waist, a reassuring gesture.

“You okay?”

Quark nodded weakly. “Yeah… Just… give me a minute.”

“Take your time,” Nightbeat said.

“We can do this another way, if you–”

But Quark was sliding down, taking more of their units, and Brainstorm choked on his words. Nightbeat curled forward, gasping. Though Quark was certainly wet and stretched nicely, he was still a bit tight. It took a few minutes for everyone to adjust.

Finally, with a deep exvent, Quark started moving.

A slow pace, of course. Adjusting little by little. Nightbeat felt a rush of warmth down his spine, pooling into his groin, at the sensation of both Quark’s smooth mesh walls and the second unit pressed hard and slowly rubbing against his own. It was both wonderful and a little strange, but Nightbeat was sure that would change once everyone was in the right state.

That took a bit longer, but when it finally happened, _oh_ , was it worth the wait. Brainstorm growled lowly, bucking his hips, thrusting inside of Quark and against Nightbeat. Nightbeat quickly caught up, creating a rhythm with the flier. Up, down, up, down; Brainstorm’s thrusts were deeper, Nightbeat’s a little more shallow. Endless moans and whimpers spilled from Quark’s lips as he rode them both, never quite able to take them each fully. Just enough, though, just enough.

Nightbeat wrapped a hand around the hilts of his and Brainstorm’s unit. The flier looked surprised as he started pumping his hand in pace with Quark’s movements. Leaning forward, Brainstorm managed to nuzzle Nightbeat’s cheek, and when the surprised bot turned his head, suddenly lips were on his, kissing him hard.

It was weird–both an eternity, and yet not long enough, when it was finally over. Quark overloaded first, stiffening and clenching down on his partners’ units. Nearly enough to spill Brainstorm over the edge. Exhausted, and a bit sore (the tingling sensation wasn’t entirely unwelcome, however), they both helped Quark off. They’d finish up themselves, allowing Quark to lay back and watch, wincing as he touched the transfluid dribbling down his thighs.

The view was lovely, however.

Quark felt his spark leap into his throat as he watched the two. They were kissing again, Brainstorm clutching both units in hand and pumping hard and fast. Quark’s mouth felt dry; he sat forward, ignoring the dull ache in his lower back. Unable to help himself (really, who could blame him), he leaned in, joining the kiss. Fortunately, both mechs were quite happy to welcome him–though it was surely a mess, and maybe it didn’t look as sexy as it felt, damn was it exhilarating. Sloppy, messy, but exhilarating nonetheless.

Nightbeat overloaded a minute later, his small cry vibrating down Quark’s throat. Nightbeat slapped Brainstorm’s hand from finishing off his own erection; he took one of Quark’s hands, and as they kissed, each clutched Brainstorm’s unit and stroked. Matching a similar rhythm as before, their hands meeting in the middle.

Brainstorm turned to jelly, head spinning. Quark’s fingers slid up Nightbeat’s leg, through a line of transfluid, cupping his hip gently. Pulling both him and Brainstorm closer. With one final, hard tug, Brainstorm came, his overload spilling down their hands.

Quark sat back, leaving Nightbeat in a very confused, very aroused state. He smirked at Brainstorm, who looked to be the most dazed of them all. Quark, however, was recovering quick and easily, which baffled both his partners.

“Not bad,” Quark said, pecking Brainstorm on the cheek. He helped put the mask back into place, where it clicked and locked shut. Brainstorm felt a chill, but didn’t quite know why. Something about it… Well, whatever, he was content to nuzzle Quark’s cheek in return.

“D-Did I do good?” Nightbeat tittered, pointing at his chest with a shaky finger.

Quark nodded.

“Eh,” Brainstorm huffed, swishing a hand back and forth, “needs some work.”

Nightbeat laughed and sat forward, pulling both mechs into a big, tight hug until Quark squeaked and whined to be let go.


End file.
